Ken Randall
Jaden Teresa Randall Odafin Tutuola Darius Parker Sam Randall Dante Randall Unnamed father-in-law Marisol Pavel Iggy Tutuola | first = "Haunted" | last = | playedby = Ernest Waddell }} Kwasi "Kenneth" Randall (born February 18, 1984), born as Kwasi Tutuola, is the son of Special Victims Unit Detective Odafin Tutuola. Ken is gay, a fact that he hid from his father for much of his life. He has an uncle/half-brother named Darius. History Ken uses his mother's maiden name as his relationship with his father was strained. When Fin was shot, Ken was listed as his next of kin. It was then that his strained relationship with his father was revealed. Ken has crossed paths with the SVU squad and his father by being involved (usually indirectly) with several cases. While Ken's relationship with Fin is still strained, it has been improving as Ken has been instrumental in assisting the squad with the cases he's been involved in and was recruited in one case to go undercover at a gay rights group when a member was using vigilante justice against gay men. Fin even tells Detective Amanda Rollins that Ken is "the bravest man I know" for being an openly gay black man. ( : "Personal Fouls") Ken eventually became engaged to Alejandro Pavel, but was nervous about introducing him to Fin, so he invited John Munch to meet him first. Munch agreed to test Fin's mood but told Ken that he shouldn't worry. As he left the dinner, Alejandro was assaulted by Dominican gang BX9. Heedful of Munch's advice, he goes straight to Fin for help (rather than Olivia, who he usually called first) and is forced to reveal his relationship with Alejandro, who is in critical condition. Fin is able to catch the people responsible and send them away for a federal hate crime. When Alejandro's father, who cut off contact with him after he came out, visits the hospital, he declares himself next of kin and kicks Ken out. However, Fin is able to get Alejandro's father to see reason by talking to him, father to father, and Ken is let back in. ( : "Learning Curve") Alejandro eventually recovers and he and Ken marry. They invite Fin to dinner with someone they want to introduce him to; Fin, to Olivia's amusement, takes them up on the offer. ( : "Sheltered Outcasts") It is revealed that Ken eventually got a job as a social worker at a halfway house. Shortly thereafter, Ken, over dinner, reveals to Fin that he and Alejandro are starting a family and found a surrogate mother who is three months pregnant. To Ken's surprise and relief, Fin is delighted by the idea of being a grandfather. The moment is interrupted by a call from one of Ken's clients at the halfway house who exclaims that she was raped by her old CO. ( : "Intersecting Lives") Ken and Alejandro eventually succeeded in the adoption. ( : "Send In The Clowns") Kendall assisted the Special Victims Unit in tracking down a serial rapist targeting gay black men visiting gay bars after a singer claimed to have been raped by him. ( : "Down Low In Hell's Kitchen") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (8 seasons, 10 episodes): **Season 6: "Haunted" **Season 7: "Strain" • "Venom" **Season 8: "Outsider" • "Screwed" **Season 11: "Conned" **Season 13: "Learning Curve" **Season 17: "Intersecting Lives" **Season 19: "Send In The Clowns" **Season 21: "Down Low In Hell's Kitchen" Category:SVU Characters Category:Males Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Suspects Category:LGBT Characters Category:Harassment Victims Category:Witnesses